Electric power generators driven by liquid flowing under pressure in pipes are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,334, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,907 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,503, disclosing rotational drive means disposed inside the pipes axially along the direction of flow.